


A Good Start

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: It's January 1st, and what do you call a Malcolm in your bed? (01/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It's a new year, and I'm attempting to get back in the swing of things. This is a quick drabble-and-a-half inspired by my getting snookered on New Years' Eve, although I wasn't as lucky as Trip.  


* * *

I feel like I'm trying to swim up through mud. As I try to wake up, I notice the smell.

Oh yeah, I know what _that_ smell is. Smells like someone got lucky last night. But this smells different...musky and sharp...and I am _sore_.

Then I notice the arm slung across my chest. It isn't mine. At least, I don't think it is. If it is, something's broken.

I finally pry my eyes open and roll them over to see who's got me.

It's Malcolm.

I blink twice, making sure I'm seeing who I'm seeing.

What the hell did I drink last night?

He looks so damn cute, his hair sticking up twelve ways from Sunday, one side of his face all smushed up against the pillow.

Malcolm's in my bed, and he's holding on to me.

Looks like this year's off to a good start.

A damn good start.


End file.
